An integrated memory system (IMS) is a system for storing an optimal driving position appropriate for a driver of a vehicle and automatically adjusting a driving position as stored when a driver enters the vehicle. The IMS also allows the driver to adjust various convenience devices at a time by simply operating a button once the driver stores a state adjusted by the driver. For instance, when the driver sits on the driver's seat and presses a button, the IMS can implement a seat position, a height and a depth of steering, an angle of a side mirror, cluster brightness, a head-up display position and brightness, and the like, all of which have been adjusted to fit a body type of the driver.
The conventional IMS, however, has some restrictions. First, the driving position information to be set is limited to two or three pieces of information due to a restriction of a hardware installation space. Second, a user should directly set a driving position suitable for him. For example, if a single vehicle is used by several family members, e.g., father, mother, son, and daughter, the four members are highly likely to be different in body type, requiring different set values. In this case, the number of pieces of driving position information required to be set is limited. Also, if a user does not remember a button set by the user, the user may need to determine a driving position set by the user by operating all the buttons, creating an inconvenience.
In another example, in the case of carpooling, each person involved in carpooling uses different vehicles, and the drivers and vehicles are frequently changed. In this case, the conventional IMS has difficulty dealing with these situations.